


This is Halloween

by Itzavibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Bokuaka - Freeform, Halloween, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzavibes/pseuds/Itzavibes
Summary: Spicy drabbles relacionados a la época más maravillosa de la vida, Halloween1) BokuAka2) KurooKen3) KageHina
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 36





	1. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto quién tiene el corazón roto, es invitado a una misteriosa habitación donde su vida da un vuelco inesperado y placentero.

Bokuto estaba nervioso, temblando en anticipación, había quedado con Kuroo y su novio para asistir a una maratón de terror organizada por la fraternidad a la que ambos se habían unido, era la primera vez que tenían tiempo para hacer algo más allá del club, su primer año no fue fácil, había tenido la peor ruptura amorosa de la historia de las rupturas, y una parte de él cree que jamás se recuperará de ello, pero… finalmente el tiempo pasa y las heridas algo cierran (o eso le decía Kuroo) y hoy por fin se ha dejado convencer de aceptar cualquier invitación que llegue a sus manos, esa era su nueva política, decir que si a todo lo que se le propusiera, y salir de una vez por todas de la fase emo en la que ha vivido por casi un año, por eso cuando Kuroo le propuso ir de violinista a su casi cita con Kenma, dijo que sí, cuando supo que el evento era temático, dijo que sí, y más empeño le puso a su disfraz de jugador de futbol americano zombie, y cuando le dijeron que el evento sería en el edificio abandonado que se había quemado misteriosamente, a pesar de los escalofríos en su espalda, dijo sí.

*

_—¿Estás seguro que estará ahí? — preguntó más nervioso que nunca_

_—Confía en mi, tercer piso, salón 3-C 11:00pm en punto._

*

Bokuto mira a su al rededor, ve como los chicos y las chicas visten diversos trajes, algunos con más esfuerzo que otros, mientras ahogan las penas académicas en alcohol que fluye literalmente como cascada.

Quiere participar del ambiente de jubilo, sobre todo porque es consciente de que le corta la onda a sus amigos, que se mueren por tocarse y ser una pareja como cualquier otra, Kuroo quien va a vestido de Kakashi Sensei versión pelo oscuro, busca cualquier excusa para rozar cualquier centímetro de la humanidad de Kenma, y este no hace esfuerzo por apartarse, todo lo contrario, Bokutó escuchó que a Kenma le ponían los disfraces, y que ha sido él quién ha escogido el disfraz de su amigo, pues ha tenido un crush desde los 14 con el personaje de Naruto, por otra parte Kuroo un hombre de gustos simples, sólo le ha pedido que use un set de orejas de cola de gato, _pero la cola no se deja ver, al menos no fuera de los pantalones del rubio._

— Voy por unos tragos chicos, no se preocupen yo los encuentro — Bokuto se felicitó mentalmente por lo elocuente de la excusa para dejarlos solos, pero Kuroo y Kenma intercambian una mirada preocupada y sabe que no se ha librado de sus niñeras emocionales.

— No te preocupes Bro, yo me encargo... cuida a este gatito por mi — dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de su novio.

El silencio era incomodo, no porque no considerara a Kenma su amigo o no le agradara, le agradaba un montón, es sólo que... desde el rompimiento, Kenma no ha podido dejar de mirarle como si fuera un animal herido, o un enfermo terminal, y Bokuto no tiene como convencerlo de que está bien, de que ya casi no le duele respirar, de que ya casi tiene ganas de sentir el sol.

Para sorpresa de Bokuto, quién rompe el silencio esta vez es el delgado joven de mirada felina.

— Kuroo me ha dicho sobre tu nueva política de no negarte a ninguna propuesta, ¿es eso cierto?

— Eh, algo así, no es como que vaya aceptar trabajar como mula de drogas, o acepte golpear niños por dinero, pero a todo lo que sea legal, diré que si, creo que no tengo nada que perder, y Kuroo dice que eso podría hacer que me divierta un poco… así que ñeee — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— Muy bien, tengo un amigo... — tanteó el terreno antes de proseguir— Que quiere conocerte… le he dicho que te espere en salón 3-C del tercer piso, a las 11, ¿Qué dices ?

— Quiere conocerme … ¿a mi? — soltó sorprendido

— Claro, eres bastante popular

— Eh, mmm esto …. — el primer impulso fue negarse, pues le guardaba una fidelidad ciega a alguien que le ha pedido salir de su vida, y junto con la punzada en el corazón recordó su nueva filosofía de vida — Está bien, estaré ahí.

*

— ¿Eres tú?, ¿verdaderamente eres tú? — A Bokuto no le importó dar una mala impresión, se retorció la piel del antebrazo, con fuerza innecesaria, pero necesitaba estar seguro que esta no era otra mala jugada de su cabeza, imaginando a Akaashi, aunque para ser justos, su cabeza jamás había sido tan generosa, ofreciéndole un Akaashi vestido de maid.

— Soy yo — Akaashi agradece, pero no logra comprender como es que su voz no ha fallado, cómo es que sus piernas aún lo sostienen, cómo es que su cordura no ha desaparecido.

— Te queda bien … el traje …¿Estás trabajando en uno de esos cafés ? — preguntó tratando de no hacer contacto con aquellos ojos que le volvían loco.

— Es una fiesta de disfraces Bokuto-San y esta es una cruel iniciación de la facultad de periodismo, todos los de primero debemos vestirnos así y reverenciar a nuestros Senpais cuando nos topemos con ellos por esta noche, ...el collar — dijo señalando el chocker de cuero que envolvía su pálido cuello- ha sido idea mia.

— Así que has venido aquí — Bokuto responde como un autómata, sorprendido hasta la medula — A la Tokio, donde estoy yo … ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, podrías haberme escrito, yo … tu … tu me pediste que no te buscara, yo quise respetar…. pero ahora …. — todo era tan confuso, tan abrumador, Bokuto quería reír y llorar, pero su cuerpo sólo pudo encogerse, rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza entre ellos, le pitaban los oídos, y su corazón parecía llevar un ritmo más lento, — _Quizás me he muerto y por eso te estoy viendo._

— No digas eso Bokuto-San — Akaashi se encogió a su lado, queriendo tocarle pero se contuvo, sólo se permitió limpiarle la solitaria lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla — Te debía una última disculpa, no te pido que la aceptes, pero si que me escuches, es lo único que me atrevo a pedirte.

 _Otro ultimátum_ , Bokuto no quiere que las últimas conversaciones que recuerde con Akaashi sean sólo palabras finales, o de despedida, pero, de nuevo, no importa lo que él quiera, importa Akaashi, siempre será él lo más importante para Kotaro. — No me debes nada Akaashi, me has dejado claro que tus sentimientos no eran los mismos que los míos, y que no me querías cerca, supongo que mi idiotez y falta de equilibrio terminó por cansarte, no te preocupes, yo en el fondo lo entiendo.

— Eso, fue una mentira, necesaria , pero una mentira muy cruel — Akaashi nota como Bokuto se levanta como un resorte, confundido, expectante a que continué, así que antes de darse más vueltas, prefiere ser simple y directo, — Bokuto, querías rechazar la beca y esperarme y tu sabes que los reclutadores no esperan, eso no era justo. Eres demasiado talentoso, el más talentoso de todo Japón, y querías echar todo eso a la basura …por mi.

Y ahora que las cosas parecen estar en su lugar, te debía una explicación, y aquí está …. Yo nunca te he dejado de amar, y con esto no espero que las cosas sean como antes o que me perdones por todas las cosas horribles que te dije esperando que me dejaras, sé que no tengo perdón, pero no puedo seguir adelante sabiendo que tu piensas que son ciertas, porque yo te he amado desde la primera vez que levanté el balón para ti, y … — luchó porque su voz no se quebrara— Y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

— Akaashi …

— ¿Si?

— Golpéame — dijo enseñando su mejilla — no no! no lo hagas!, quiero seguir soñando un poquito más .

Akaashi no tuvo más remedio que reír, Bokuto-San, su Bokuto, su Kotaro, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y su corazón le decía que le quería de la misma forma en que él lo ha querido todos estos años, esta vez no se contuvo y se lanzó a los brazos de quién significaba el mundo para él, esperando que lo recibiera y no lo soltara, porque no soportaría respirar otro aire que no fuera su exhalación.

— ¿Kotaro, puedo besarte?— preguntó envuelto en los firmes brazos de su estrella.

La respuesta llegó silente, pero frenética, sintió los labios de Bokuto agolparse a los suyos, sin cuidado, desesperados por su contacto y Akaashi correspondió su desesperación, porque le necesitaba, necesita sentirlo en todas partes, necesita su lengua recorriendo su boca, y lo que quisiera recorrer de él, Akaashi le entregaría todo.

— Dame tu cinturón — ordenó

Bokuto parecía confundido y un poco molesto por que Akaashi se ha separado de su boca, y es que lo extrañaba tanto, que no logra seguir el hilo de pensamientos ni la mirada traviesa de Akaashi, se limitó a obedecerle, como siempre, se quito el cinturón avergonzándose de que el pantalón blanco ajustado de su disfraz no le hacía ningún favor ocultando su erección, Akaashi al notarlo lamió sus labios.

Keiji con habilidad paso la punta del cinturón de cuero por entre su cuello y el chocker, asegurando con la hebilla su agarre, creando una correa perfecta, antes de tendérsela a Bokuto-San, tiró el mismo de ella en demostración de como su cuello se movía según el ritmo marcado — Esto es para que me marques el ritmo que más te guste — dijo con la voz cargada de lujuria.

— ¿El ritmo ? ¿el ritmo de tu boca? — dijo tímido tomando el mando de cuero en sus manos.

Akaashi asintió poniéndose de rodillas y desabrochando el apretado pantalón que no dejaba a la imaginación nada de lo generosamente equipado que estaba Bokuto, antes de bajar su Boxer, esparció besos sobre la tela, haciendo que Kotaro se respingara al contacto, le encantó comprobar que no había perdido ese poder sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando la masculinidad de Bokuto estuvo descubierta, Akaashi temió por su mandíbula, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo tomó con su boca, pero nada lo desanimaría, ha extrañado a Bokuto con cada célula de su cuerpo, y ahora por fin, estaban juntos y cerca, muy cerca.

Antes de cualquier cosa, besó la punta de su pene, como pidiendo permiso, luego se permitió lamer toda la extensión frente a sus ojos, se aseguró de ser generoso con su saliva pues, sabía que a Bokuto le encantaba verlo descompuesto, se ayudó con su mano izquierda para abarcar toda la piel, Bokuto era grande pero después de un año le parecía gigante, y Akaashi quería devorar cada centímetro, Bokuto hervía, Akaashi lo notaba al contacto de su piel, estaba ansioso igual que él, pero recordó que por algo le había cedido el control de su cuello a Kotaro y este no lo estaba utilizando, antes cuando aún las cosas no se iban tan al carajo entre ellos, su novio le confesó que le encantaría dominarlo, hablaron de posibilidades, de que tanto se dejaría hacer Akaashi, y que tanto Bokuto podría entrar en personaje, dejando atrás su personalidad de cachorro.

Ahora es cuando Bokuto, quiero que uses mi garganta como te plazca, que me utilices para darte placer.

— Si no marcas el ritmo, me detendré

Bokuto tenía el cuello echado hacía atrás , pero las palabras de Akaashi hicieron que abriera los ojos de par en par, no quería que se detuviera, no ahora después de tanto extrañarlo, miró hacia abajo, a Akaashi arrollado vestido así, cubierto de restos de saliva y su pre-semen, sintiendo que podría correrse sólo con la visión frente a él.

jaló la correa con fuerza envolviéndola en su mano, para acercar a Akaashi a su boca, lo beso con ansia, y sin cuidado, lamió su cara y cuello — No dejaré que te detengas hasta que te tragues hasta la última gota.

Bokuto lo empujó hacía el suelo, y con su mano le pegó la polla a la boca haciendo que Akaashi separara los labios, sintiendo sus amigdalas contra su glande, lejos de retroceder, Akaashi se arrojó completo a la tarea de subir y bajar, bajar y subir, cuando sintió que Bokuto había aflojado el agarre se detuvo, dando una señal que Bokuto captó al instante, embistiendo su boca con violencia , Akaashi abrió los ojos con lagrimas en ellos, Bokuto estaba follándole la boca, como siempre imaginó, y se sentía tan surreal como maravilloso, Akaashi se corrió primero, sin siquiera tocarse, sólo con la imagen ajena de ellos dos, de Bokuto tomándole, satisfaciéndose, llenándolo. Akaashi gimió ahogado, y Bokuto se corrió sin caución, sin aviso ni señales.

Cuando el calor de la situación menguo, la realidad cayó sobre ambos, Akaashi seguía en el suelo. de rodillas, no miraba a Bokuto, hasta que se escuchó un sollozo, y el pánico se alojó en el corazón de Kotaro

— Akaashi… ¿te he lastimado ? ¿he sido demasiado bruto? perdóname por favor, perdóname, yo jamás debí, perdóname te lo ruego … Akaashi

— No es eso Bokuto, no has hecho nada mal, todo lo contrario, eres todo…

Akaashi lo miraba, con tanta devoción que finalmente Bokuto comprendió que estaba sintiendo el joven de ojos color mar, pues sus sentimientos no estaban lejos de ser los mismos, por fin, después de tanto estaban juntos de nuevo, casi no parecía real, y ciertamente habían tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, que las palabras no son suficientes, Akaashi eres todo, coincidió

— ¿Vamos? — se arrodillo junto al joven envolviendo en sus brazos mientras le limpiaba el rostro, testigo de todo lo que habían hecho hace apenas unos minutos.

— Si, ¿ a donde?

— A mi apartamento, no he terminado contigo Keiji, y para que sepas, no me alejaré de ti, ni por los tornados, ni terremotos, ni por otra beca … no soy capaz de soportarlo de nuevo.

— Yo tampoco, estar lejos de ti es lo más difícil que me ha pasado, y no pienso hacerlo otra vez— dijo mientras lo besaba, esta vez solo con los labios

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, Bokuto cruzo miradas con Kenma, quién le guiñó el ojo a modo de despedida , _"gracias"_ moduló Kotaro sin voz.

**Fin!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaah! amo a bokuaka con todo mi corazón, dicho esto, quiero avisar que no sé cuantas parejas alcance a hacer de este fic, así que por el momento lo declaro como completo, ya que planeo escribir sobre algunas parejas que me gustan con temática de Halloween hasta el 31 de Octubre (repito, las que alcance) :3, eso adiós.
> 
> **pd: Akaashi vestido de maid e.e**


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo espera tener suerte esta noche y vaya que la tiene.

Eran amigos ¿cierto? mejores amigos dirían muchos, y tienen todo tipo de confianza, si Kuroo necesitaba un mano, Kenma se la daría a menos que tenga que correr o sudar o hablar con más de una persona, pero bueno, Kenma estaba para Kuroo ( _a su manera_ )y Kuroo estaba para Kenma incondicionalmente, así ha sido desde que eran niños y así será siempre.

Kuroo sabe que los sentimientos que ha experimentado, atesorado y escondido del mundo por Kenma, a la llegada de la adolescencia dejaron de ser puros y castos cuando no solo fantaseaba con tomar su mano, acariciar su cuello, y quizás besar su frente, pues de un día para otro soñó húmedamente recorrer más abajo de la mandíbula, más abajo de su ombligo, perderse en su pelvis, embriagarse de su aroma y calor. 

—¿Te importa si tomo una ducha?, odio sudar, y el día ha estado asqueroso, estaré contigo en 15 minutos — dijo casi murmurando Kenma.

— Claro que no, tómate tu tiempo, ¿puedo usar tu portátil? 

— No! — chilló — Espera, déjame organizar unas cosas y te lo dejo en el escritorio

En esa chispa de preocupación Kuroo vio una oportunidad, y como un lobo se lanzó al cuello, sin soltarla.

— ¿Vamos? ¿no confías en mi? — Kuroo trató de retraer los dientes y la baba para poner su mejor cara de súplica inocente— Sólo quiero revisar una orden de envío de _Amazon_ , puedes teclear la pagina por mi y todo … 

Kenma se debatía entre paranoias y la cara angelical de Kuroo, quién movió la última pieza para cerrar el trato.

— No te preocupes Kenma, puedo esperar a revisarlo en mi casa… no quise incomodarte, lo lamento 

— No es eso, sólo usa el navegador _“safari”_ , el otro…. um funciona lento …. — mintió 

— Muchas gracias, vete a bañar…. apestas — dijo simulando una pinza sobre su nariz, teniendo contener la risa cuando Kenma pareció creer que verdaderamente podría tener mal olor.

_Manos a la obra … — se dijo._

*

_—Oh … oh, oh por dios, ¿esto es lo que te gusta?_

El instinto de Kuroo le gritaba que utilizara cualquier navegador menos el predeterminado de la computadora de su amigo. Kenma quién rara vez traía a gente a casa a excepción de Kuroo , no tenía por qué estar preparado para lo que Kuroo quería encontrar, que era básicamente cualquier indicio sobre las preferencias de Kenma, _chicas, chicos, hentai, hentai hardcore, lo que fuera…._

Lo que encontró le sorprendió para bien y para mal, a pesar de buscar entre los 5 navegadores descargados en la computadora de su amigo, perdiendo casi 10 minutos en ellos, ( _pues Kuroo era más de Windows que de iOS_ ). Primero, a Kenma parecían gustarle los hombres, hombres fuertes, y altos, ( _bien, Kuroo clasifica y resalta en esa categoría_ ). Y podría estar dando saltitos de alegría si no fuera porque todos, y digo todos porque ningún video visitado por Kenma era diferente a las variaciones de dominación que Kuroo no sabía que existían y encontró.)

El shock inicial tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando la visión de Kenma Kozume envuelto en solo en una toalla, goteando, lo atrajo a la tierra, urgiéndole a llevar otra toalla para ayudarlo a secar su cabello, ritual del que Kuroo nunca pensó ser parte, pero que agradece a las estrellas. 

*

El Plan : 

Kuroo es un estratega, dividió los pasos a seguir para conseguir la meta más importante: _“dejar de ser sólo amigos.”_

Esa misma madrugada al volver a su casa, ideó varias opciones, planes cortos, planes largos, planes complejos dignos de ingenieros de la nasa, pero al final de la noche decantó en un plan simple y bien elaborado de 3 pasos : Investigación - Oportunidad - Lugar.

El primer paso lo llevó a cabo esa misma noche, y vaya que cumplió a cabalidad, recorrió miles de páginas y foros sobre como dominar a un sumiso, creo diálogos en su cabeza para que no se lo comieran los nervios y se cortara a la hora de ponerse en plan rudo, pues había leído que en la actitud estaba todo.

Los últimos pasos estaban intrínsecamente unidos, pues una vez al año ocurría un fenómeno soberbio, Kenma era un freak del horror, en sus rituales estaban maratones de terror, decoración de cada espacio disponible en el antejardín de su casa, dulces y disfraces, _Kenma adoraba noche de brujas_ , lo que le da a Kuroo un amplio margen de ación: decorar su apartamento, en especial su habitación con la indumentaria que ha encargado a la tienda recomendada por los participes del foro de _“introducción al bdsm”_ , En el peor de los casos, podría hacerse el desentendido, excusándose en que quizás se pasó un poco con las decoraciones de este año, un par de cervezas y lo olvidaría, pero de verdad verdad, verdad, Kuroo quería que Kenma quisiera experimentar eso tanto como él, con él. 

*

— Oh, esto es … 

— ¿Qué piensas? — Kuroo trataba de mantener la voz neutra, casi alegre, tratando de esconder la angustia de estos segundos que parecían años. 

— Creo que es una decoración un poco cara, pero me gusta, ¿Por qué en tu habitación y no en la sala o en la puerta? 

— He estado leyendo, y quería experimentar algo como esto, ¿Tú crees que me he pasado tres pueblos ?

— ¿Y tienes con quién...? 

Kuroo percibió en los ojos felinos de Kenma, esa chispa de excitación que algunas veces ha presenciado, supo que jalando los hilos adecuados, su plan podría tener éxito. 

— La noche es joven, quizás pueda tener suerte en el bar… 

— Quizás podrías tener suerte sin cruzar esa puerta — dijo tímidamente 

Kuroo mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Kenma, pero mentalmente estaba gritando contra una almohada, y dando saltos de emoción a la vez, _“La oportunidad”_ , finalmente-estaba-ocurriendo. Era momento de actuar y mostrarle que él podía ser todo lo que buscaba y necesitaba, que si quería probar y experimentar sus límites podía contar con que sería igual de incondicional que todos estos años. 

Kuroo se acercó sin bajar la mirada, acortando la distancia personal, introduciendo sus dedos por la parte posterior de su cabeza, nadando en sus cabellos, para agarrarlos firmemente, esperó por dos razones, 1) Para ver si Kenma se alejaba, y desistía, _porque debe poder hacerlo en el momento que lo desee_ , y por otro lado, porque le aportaba un deje de misticismo que nunca está demás en el juego previo. 

Kenma no se retractó. Pegó sus labios a los de Kuroo, casi con vergüenza, _pero no se retractó_ , lamió los labios de su amigo, y recibió la cálida lengua de este en su interior, se movió al ritmo de sus caderas y dejó que lo abrazara envolviéndolo completamente como abrigo en invierno. 

Kuroo recorrió su espalda, y Kenma levantó los brazos permitiendo desvestirlo, acelerando y llevando todo al plano más físico, ambos en cuestión de minutos estaban sólo con ropa interior. 

— Dame tus manos — dijo Kuroo, mientras señalaba las esposas que colgaban del techo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que seas tú quién me domine?

— ¿Qué? — soltó sorprendido 

— Eso es demasiado para ti,— dijo Kenma señalando las esposas — Ven recuéstate aquí, comenzaremos con algo sencillo. 

—¿Qué? — Kuroo seguía sin comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

— A partir de ahora, si quieres que me detenga me dirás tu color favorito. ¿Entendido?

parpadeó confundido — Entendido. 

Kenma se situó en el borde de la cama de Kuroo, indicandole que se posicionara apoyando su estomago entre sus piernas, _a cuatro patas prácticamente._

— Cuenta para mi — dijo mientras acariciaba su trasero con cuidado 

El primer golpe impactó de lleno, sacándole un grito ahogado, el ardor llegó lento, y se expandió por su glúteo, acompañado de una sensación desconocida, y ¿agradable? en su entrepierna. 

— Si no cuentas para mi, no vale. 

El segundo golpe, vino con más fuerza, haciendo el pene de Kuroo vibrar de expectación. 

— Uno — jadeó Kuroo 

— Muy bien Tetsuro, lo estás haciendo muy bien — dijo mientras acariciaba el trasero enrojecido con delicadeza. 

Golpeó nuevamente con la palma abierta y más ímpetu, haciendo que Kuroo saltara, removiéndose entre sus piernas. 

— Dos — Kuroo no podía ver, pero apostaría la renta de un mes, a que su trasero estaba tan rojo como un tomate, el roce de la piel con sus boxers escocía, y Kenma pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues sin previo aviso jaló la tela y la hizo jirones, aliviando momentáneamente el ardor. 

— ¿Aguantas un par más para mi ? — preguntó mientras su mano izquierda recorría la linea de su ingle. 

— Si, quiero un par más Kenma 

Kuroo no alcanzó a termina la frase cuando el tercer (o cuarto en realidad) golpe lo sorprendió, estaba comenzando a gotear sobre-estimulado, extasiado a limites inimaginados. 

El roce de la erección de Kenma a su costado le estaba volviendo loco, Kuroo podría acabar en cualquier momento. 

— Tres, Ken .. Kenma necesito correrme 

— ¿ Si? ¿tan rápido?, siempre que he fantaseado contigo — dijo mientras su mano abrazaba su pene, moviéndose tortuosamente lento — Imaginaba que eras de los que duraba toda la noche Kuroo. 

Esta vez el golpe llegó acompañado de un apretón firme en la base cerca de los testículos

— Cua..tro —Kuroo luchaba por no embestir contra la mano de Kenma, pues quería demostrarle que podía superar sus fantasías, pero su cabeza giraba y el dolor estaba demasiado mezclado con el placer de la situación, la voz y _mierda… Kenma ha fantaseado con él_ , Kuroo necesita correrse, necesita que Kenma lo deje correrse. 

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? 

Kuroo negó con la cabeza, aún con lagrimas amenazando por salir, podía aguantar un poco más. 

Kenma le demostró que entendía su punto con otro golpe seco, provocando que Kuroo emitiera un gruñido áspero desde el pecho. 

— Cinco. 

— Me gusta ese número, nada mal para la primera vez, ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— Un par más

— ¿Un par más qué? — Kenma soplaba, y atendía la zona inflamada casi con devoción, orgulloso de Kuroo. 

— Un par más por favor — suplicó, notando algo más que querer complacer a Kenma, quería probar su límite de tolerancia al dolor, y la satisfacción que había en ello lo estaba haciendo alucinar. 

Otro golpe y Kuroo pensó que eyacularía sin poder aguantar el último golpe, su cerebro no distinguía qué era dolor y qué era placer, ansiaba ambos. — Seis. 

— Después de este golpe quiero que te corras en mi mano, no te contengas cariño, te lo has ganado. 

Kuroo no alcanzó a articular su agradecimiento cuando Kenma impactó de lleno contra su cuerpo, con una fuerza nunca antes vista, haciendo que todo en su interior temblara, tensando y relajando sus músculos, por fin, podía correrse. 

_— Siete_ — murmuró despacio con la voz ronca, mientras los últimos chorros de semen salían de su interior. 

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Kenma sobre los suyos recompensándolo. La noche era joven y el inicio ha sido sublime.


	3. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tiene miedo, y el único que puede calmarlo es Kageyama Tobio... ¿el método? su lengua.

— Kageyama deberíamos regresar, no escucho a los chicos …

— No entiendo por qué tenían que ponernos en pareja, yo podía entrar perfectamente solo…

— No lo dices en serio… no me dejarías hacer esto… solo, ¿cierto?

Kageyama miró como Hinata temblaba, a pesar de hacerse el rudo frente al equipo, cuando estaban solos Hinata no fingía, se apoyaba en él y Kageyama sólo sabia corresponderle. 

— Claro que no, aquí estoy — dijo apretando su mano

La idea había sido de Suwagara, quién estaba demasiado emocionado contando los detalles de la excursión al castillo abandonado como para negarselo, la idea era que el equipo se compenetrara y relajara después de todo el estrés y mar de emociones que resultaron las nacionales, por lo que entre el armador y el libero idearon un concurso cuya recompensa sería no limpiar el gimnasio durante el resto del año, premio que emocionaba hasta a Tsukishima. Competirían en parejas y el que llegara a la azotea en menos tiempo sería el campeón, lo que Suga no había mencionado, es que aquel lugar era famosísimo por las psicofonias y ruidos misteriosos inmortalizados por variados bloggers. 

El punto de partida era el sótano, el que ya de por sí era una experiencia escalofriante, con una escalera a medio caer, salieron en orden jerárquico, primero los de tercero, luego los de segundo y finalmente Kageyama e Hinata le cedieron el lugar a Tsukki y Yams, porque escuchar las quejas de Tsukki era más agotador que la experiencia en sí, pensó Kageyama. 

Fue cosa de ver a Tsukki tomar la mano de Yamaguchi y desaparecer tras superar la ruidosa escalera para que a Hinata se le cayera la fachada de “está todo bien”. 

Kageyama rogaba para que Tsukki y compañía se demoraran lo menos posible para partir y sacar a Hinata de esa casa sin vomitar de nerviosismo. 

Pasaron 10 minutos que se sintieron como 10 horas cuando anunciaron que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi habían llegado a la meta, en las cuales Hinata no le soltaba la mano y Kageyama se sentía desfallecer ante el contacto tan intimo con el chico que le ha volteado el mundo con su luz.

*

_— Cierra los ojos_

_— No puedo, trato pero no puedo, Kageyama… no me sueltes te lo ruego porfis, haré lo que me pidas pero no me sueltes_

Ante la encrucijada, _“Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas”_ pensó Tobio, rasgó su camiseta e improvisó una venda para situar sobre los ojos del colorín 

— Qué? qué haces Kageyama?, no puedo ver nada…

— Esa es la idea Hinata idiota, tendrás que confiar en mi, yo no soltaré tu mano, te lo prometo 

Tobio no sabe por qué, quizás porque no ha racionalizado que él también tiene miedo y está tratando de ser el más fuerte de los dos porque es lo que Hinata necesita, pero besa la mano de Shoyo casi como un reflejo. Y es cosa de separar sus labios de la piel ajena, notarlo, y soltarlo inmediatamente como si lo quemara 

— ¿Qué haces Kageyama?— _Tobio quiere morir ahí, le ha besado, por instinto, puro y duro_ — ¿Por qué me sueltas? ... dijiste que no me soltarías 

_alivio_

— Vuelve hacerlo — demandó

— ¿Qué cosa ? 

— Eso de hace un momento 

— ¿Esto? — vuelve a besarlo, esta vez se demora un poco más en separarse 

—Si, me hace sentir en calma. 

Kageyama arremetió nuevamente, esta vez contra sus labios, probando, tanteando qué tanto estaría dispuesto a permitirle Hinata. Antes de soltarlo, el bloqueador de metro 63 le envolvió las manos al cuello, forzando otro de aquellos besos que Kageyama no sabía que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. 

— Kags, ¿por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes? 

— Tenía miedo

— Umm— pareció dubitar— Puedes hacerlo siempre, digo... si quieres 

— Si!, si quiero! — respondió más rápido de lo que su orgullo hubiera querido

Le gustaría ser más elocuente, imagina que en situaciones como estas, sería un buen momento para abrirse en canal pero sólo puede emitir frases cortas, y si los ojos de Hinata no estuvieran cubiertos, podría ver como la piel siempre pálida e inocua de Tobio Kageyama, es sustituida por un rojo granate. 

*

— Hinata, escuchame, si logramos subir esta escalera.. te prometo que te besaré mucho más que esto, te besaré hasta que no me queden labios, pero tienes que mover las piernas… 

La escalera crujía, e Hinata parecía oír ruidos más allá de los chirridos terribles de los peldaños que pisaba, tenía frío y miedo, pero Kageyama había prometido besarlo hasta quedar sin labios, e Hinata iría al infierno por seguir sus labios. 

— Uno más Hinata… y estaremos en la primera planta. 

*

Al verse privado de la vista, sus sentidos se agudizaron, sentía todo, la respiración caliente de Kageyama sobre su piel desnuda, Tobio era suave, e Hinata quería que donde se posaban sus labios, también enterrara sus dientes, pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta — Más.. Kag.. Kageyama más… 

— Volteate — indicó 

Le había visto innumerables veces en las duchas, aunque pareciera pequeña, la musculatura en su espalda estaba firme y trabajada, tanto como la convicción de Hinata por ser el mejor, Kageyama jamás le había dicho lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que le agradecía su incondicionalidad, lo mucho que significaba que lo considerara digno de ser su compañero, Kageyama no recuerda en que momento los sentimientos de camaradería oscurecen y se transforman en deseos desmedidos cabalgados en hormonas adolescentes que desembocan en urgencias que ha soñado cumplir a mitad de la noche cuando reza que su nombre no se le escape por los labios mientras moja su mano pensando en como se sentirá una mamada de su amigo, y ahora justo ahora, el objeto de sus fantasias, se expone voluntariamente frente a él, urgiéndole a que no se detenga. 

Comenzó por besar sus hombros, pues las pequeñas pecas que asomadas ahí le parecen dignas de la devoción más ciega, mientras baja por su columna se permite morderle mientras succiona, jamás se ha considerado un hombre territorial, pero algo hay en dejar rastros en el cuerpo de Hinata que hace que su erección presione con más fuerza su ropa interior _> >mio, sólo mio<<_, la piel, fina contra sus dientes, enrojece casi inmediatamente, a pesar de que la luna llena que se cuela en las ventanas ilumina la pálida piel de Hinata, Tobio desearía tocarlo con la luz encendida, y no perder detalle de la experiencia que es ver a Hinata tratar de contener los gemidos que él le produce. 

Se concentra en besar y lamer aquella última vértebra, pues no sabe si Hinata está dispuesto a ir más abajo que eso, pregunta — ¿Hinata? 

— mmm — intenta contestar, pero la estimulación que Kageyama le provee es fantastica, Hinata no recuerda que idioma habla, ni como se ordenan los pensamientos. 

— ¿Estás más calmado? ¿quieres que me detenga ?

— ¿Qué? No, por favor no pares… te necesito Kageyama. 

_Necesidad_ , si eso es lo que Hinata siente, necesidad de él, Kageyama no le va a negar sus atenciones. Como un perro fiel, Kageyama obedeció las ordenes de su amo, bajó los shorts del pelirrojo y antes de seguir su camino de besos, se dio el lujo de admirar la redondez del trasero de Hinata.

— Me vas a volver loco Hinata idiota. 

Hinata al sentirse aludido no tuvo otra reacción que buscar (a pesar de la oscuridad de la venda en sus ojos) los lacios y oscuros cabellos del armador y jalarlos de vuelta al lugar que su cuerpo le urgía atención. 

Hinata le había pegado la cara a su trasero, y Kageyama esperó que las ganas (y vaya que ganas) fueran suficientes para un buen desempeño de lo que planeaba hacer. 

Separó ambos glúteos con las manos, sintiendo como Hinata encorvaba su espalda, facilitandole el acceso, poniendose a merced de lo que quisiera hacerle. 

Kageyama lamió con hambre, embriagándose de la esencia de Hinata, a cada lamida, Hinata profería un gemido, a cada gemido su propio pene se contraía, pero, _los chicos del equipo, maldita sea, no estaban solos,_ Hinata debía controlarse. 

— Hinata, debes controlarte, o me detendré — amenazó el armador. 

Shoyo no respondió con palabras, sólo se llevó la mano a la boca y asintió enérgicamente, casi con desesperación. 

Continuar la labor lo estaba llevando al límite, Hinata ansía el contacto de su lengua y Kageyama ansía todo de Hinata. 

— Métela— susurró 

Antes que el pelirrojo pronunciara la última vocal, la lengua de Kageyama se introducía en su entrada latente y caliente, penetrandolo, la resistencia del músculo cedía a cada embestida e Hinata estaba experimentando el éxtasis, el armador no quería abrumarlo, él mismo estaba al borde de acabar solo con lo dispuesto que el bloqueador estaba para él… casi embistiendo su cuerpo contra su lengua, por lo que dio un paseo lento por su cuerpo, rozando su pecho, su abdomen, la fina capa de bellos bajo su ombligo, lo acarició con la palma abierta contra su piel, antes de llegar ahí, donde a pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos, la intuición o el instinto le pedia a gritos tocar a Hinata, sin dejar de comérselo con la lengua, tomó el miembro goteante del pelirrojo y deslizó su mano, al ritmo en que su lengua entraba, su mano subía, si la lengua salía su mano bajaba, lento en un principio para que Hinata, quién parecía al borde del descontrol, dominara los sonidos que escapaban de su boca

— Hinata, callado — ordenó.

_Shoyo se limitó a asentir mientras mordía su labio, su cabeza estaba nublada incapacitandolo de articular palabra._

El gesto, encendió algo en las entrañas de Kageyama, quería verlo morder su labio de esa manera por lo menos 3 veces al día, todos los días, su ritmo se hizo frenetico, haciendo que Hinata se retorciera frente a él, moviendo sus caderas incontrolablemente.

— Kags… voy … a

Kageyama lo sabia, sintió las contracciones de Hinata en su lengua, sus manos se movieron solas girando al bloqueador sobre si mismo, atrapado su pene con la boca, no alcanzó a recorrer la mitad de su extensión, cuando sintió los chorros calientes y espesos agolparse en el fondo de su garganta, reaccionando sólo a tragarlos hasta la última gota. 

_Hinata estaba sonrojado y sorprendido, mucho más sorprendido._

*

— Espero que estés mejor — dijo rozando su mejilla

Hinata atrapó su mano, y esta vez él fue quien la besó — No te imaginas lo bien que estoy… pero— _dudó_ — necesito más de ti, ¿qué haremos en el siguiente piso?

Tobio tuvo que contener una risita histérica — No podemos Hinata Idiota, ya nos hemos demorado mucho, vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento, pero.. — dijo pegando su frente a la del sonrojado colorín — Si nos apresuramos en salir de aquí… mis padres están de visita en la casa de unos familiares… en Kioto. 

Kageyama pudo ver las chispas de entendimiento explotar en los ojos de Hinata mucho antes que este le tomara la mano y lo arrastrara a una velocidad inhumana al siguiente piso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sólo puedo decir: Kagehina Supremacy <3


End file.
